


Four

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Other, if you don’t follow along with that then you won’t really understand this, this is for the LU champion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Lu champion(s) au, Four’s turn





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> I have really been wanting to write something for this au. If you’re not familiar with it then go on Tumblr search it up and you will find a lot.

They knew what would happen, how long they would wait, but there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

They watched in horror as the Calamity escaped, as villages burned, as people died. Of course they did as much as possible to help the people, but they could only do so much while in their beasts.

Then _ it _ came.

A creature made of malice whose only job was to destroy them. They had heard from Wild all that time ago that the beasts would be made specifically to go for their enemies weakness.

Hopefully, there were no green peppers.

The beast was vicious, fast, smart, strong. They knew that they would not win this alone. So they raised their sword and split into four.

They wasted no time on talking out a plan. They all knew what to do.

Working together, the four hacked and slashed the monster. It seemed to be going well until…

Until they were separated.

The malice split into four, just like them, and forced them all into different areas. Unable to help each other.

This was not good.

All of them felt panicked, even the calm and collected ones of them.

It wasn’t long before one of them, the one in red with the most cheerful smile, was taken over by the monster.

They all felt it like a stab to the heart. 

The monsters took advantage of their moment of weakness and finished the battle.

The malice creeped over their still forms and took control. 

It burned, oh it burned so badly. They were puppets, unable to stop the monsters and unable to become one again.

The one in green managed to sneak a look outside one last time. What they saw made them smile, a ray of light, there to defend Hyrule.

It would be ok. <strike> Eventually </strike>

It was a hundred years later when things started to change. Towers shot out of the ground, monsters were more active, the calamity itself was acting out.

He was back

They waited anxiously for him to come. They sensed when Twilight and Legend were freed. They knew that it was only a matter of time until they were freed too.

They sensed when he was nearby. Green, knowing that they needed to get him to come help, managed to draw strength and appear as a Spirit. 

“Please, help us. We are shattered.”

Somehow, he managed to get their beast to combine with its copies. They all watched worriedly as he wandered around their beast. He solved the many puzzles and killed the eyes that covered much of the beast.

They held their breaths when he placed his slate on the control center.

Then they were dragged into battle.

The malice kept them separated all those years and continued to do so even as it fought. Their bodies were puppets, forced to fight their friend. It was amazing how he managed to fight all four of them.

The monster then did something none of them expected, it forced them all back into one.

It hurt, it hurt like nothing they had ever felt before. They screamed as the malice forced them all to be one.

The pain distracted them so much that they hardly noticed their friend fighting, but they did notice when it stopped.

Everything, the malice, the pain, even their beast.

They fell to the floor, once again one. Yet their body was gone, lost to malice. Now they were only a Spirit.

They looked at their hands in amazement, it had been so long.

They then moved their gaze to the person in front of them. He seemed nervous.

“Thank you.” Four said.

“Who...who are you?”

Four sighed, “We have a lot to tell you. Sit down, this will be a good story.”

Wild listened to Four as they told of their adventures. The Princess, the sword, the shadow, they told him everything.

“So… you’re four people?”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a few moments.

“Hey Wild?”

“Yeah?” He has come to recognize that they called him that.

“Please help the others, they’ve been hurting too.”

“I..I’ll do my best, but I..I d..don’t even know who the others are.”

“You’ll learn in time.” Four snickered. “We would like to give you something.”

Wild and Four stood.

“We call it, Four’s split.”

And as Four gave the power to him, Wild swore he could see three more versions of Four.

“Thank you Wild. I’m sorry.”

Before Wild could ask, Four was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll write more for this, I know I want to, but it’s a bit hard to think of ideas.


End file.
